Saturday Night Switch (Sarah's Story)
by ParisianAccident
Summary: AU where Rizzoli & Isles pull a Freaky Friday. Maura is Jane and Jane is Maura! Fic prompt by my bff, Sarah, aka Satan. Please enjoy. 'T' for now. Rating will hit 'M'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Here's a fic my *horrible* friend prompted me with. I really should NOT throw another work into my rotation with 3 open fics running but dammit, I can't turn this down. Rated 'T' for now, 'M' to come. If you enjoy, please drop a line! If you don't, that's okay too! _

Her head throbbed as she slowly started to wake. Maura knew she'd had a little more wine than was typical but she didn't think she'd had enough to cause a headache. The nights events began coming back in drops.

"_Jane, you've had too much to drink. That is not some magical amulet. It's someone's lost necklace." _

_Jane gave a grin. "It so could be. All we have to do is touch it at the same time and say, 'I wish I had your life.' Come on. It's worth a try. If it's not an amulet, there's nothing to be afraid of," she taunted. _

"_You are acting like a child, Jane." Maura huffed slightly. _

"_But you're touching it. So come on. On three. One...two...three." _

'It was a silly little lark,' Maura told herself as she stretched. Oddly, her hands ached. They never ached. The room came into focus and she realized it was not her room. It was Jane's. Looking at her aching hands she was startled to see they were Jane's as well. "What the-" She dashed over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The reflection looking back was Jane's. "Oh my god! This isn't real. It's a dream. A strange dream!" She looked down and noticed hard nipples under Jane's t shirt and a very familiar tingle started between her legs. "Okay...that's rather real. That must mean Jane is in me!" Maura rushed to Jane's closet and found something to wear. Oddly, not fusing with fashion for once. She fumbled for Jane's phone and dialed hers. Fortunately Jane didn't answer. She realized it would be easier to explain in person. If any of this was easy, that is.

She rushed across town, breaking her own code and using the siren in Jane's car. Panic was all she felt, worried Jane would wake just as confused and freaked out as she had been. As she got to her own block Maura switched the light and siren off and pulled into her drive. She found her house key on Jane's keyring and quickly rushed inside.

"Not even going to say hello to your mother?" Angela's tone sharing her feeling.

"An- uh, Ma, I'm running late. I have to go see Maura about something. I'll be right back. I'm sorry."

Angela looked started at Jane's interaction but let it be.

Maura bounded up the stairs taking two at a time until she got to the top. She knew she should knock but it was an emergency. "Jane!" she went inside, finding her friend still asleep. 'God, do I look that strange sleeping? Focus, Maura!' She went over and gently shook Jane's shoulder. "Jane, you have to wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Maur," it registered, though hazily, the voice coming out wasn't her own. Jane opened her eyes and almost screamed. Maura put her hand over Jane's mouth gently.

"I know! I know! I don't know how to explain this. There is nothing scientifically capable of explaining anything even close." She gently took her hand away. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to scream and scare your mother. Or my mother?"

Jane still looked confused but waved her hand. "You can have her. What exactly are we gonna do?"

"Going to do, Jane. If you're going to be me it's more plausible if you sound like me in speech pattern." Maura pointed out.

"Oh crap. I am nowhere as smart as you. This is not gon-going to work! People are going to think we're nuts."

Maura sighed. "I don't know what else to do. We're stuck for the moment so we just have to try."

Jane gave a sly smile. "Well, I have always wanted to," she lifted her own shirt and looked down. "My god! Those are huge!"

"Jane! Stop looking at my breasts!" Maura protested.

"Technically they're mine right now," she grinned as she began feeling. "Wow...they are really, really responsive."

"You can play with with me later, Jane! Come on!"

Maura couldn't explain to herself in that moment why watching herself touch herself was so arousing. 'It's just some narcissistic response, I'm sure,' she told herself.

"Fine," Jane pouted as she stopped. "It doesn't take a lot to get you hot, does it?" She glanced down to Maura's privates.

"I-it's natural, Jane! Just go shower. I'll find an outfit."

Jane got up, taking off Maura's things as she went. "I knew you didn't sleep in panties," she called out as she turned on the shower.

"Jane! Just get dressed." Maura rummaged through her closet.

"That's Dr. Isles," Jane shot back as she got in the shower.

Maura sighed. "I do not have anyone on a personal level call me that, Jane. That's pretentious and despite what you think, I am not pretentious."

"Knowing you sleep without panties proves that, Maur," Jane said with a grin in her voice.

"Make sure you use the keratin conditioner in my hair please? There's no need to fully wash but it helps keep my hair silky."

Jane chuckled as she reached for it. "Yeah, you're not pretentious, Maur."

Finally finding an outfit and now moving to shoes, Maura was too focused to be frustrated with her friend.

"Hello there. You're completely bare, Maura! How did you get that? I always have-"

"Stubble. I noticed. I wax, Jane. Will you please finish up and come out? I have to do my hair and get you dressed."

When she finished, she shut off the water. "Alright, alright." Maura was standing, towel in hand waiting. "Maura! You almost scared the hell outt-out of me!" She took the towel.

"I've seen myself naked countless times. There's nothing to hide."

Jane wrapped up in it and stood as Maura came around with another towel for her hair. "I guess now you've seen me naked too."

"I did have to dress, yes." Maura noted as she patted her hair in the towel. "Most people scrunch their hair. That leads to damage. I find patting and," then she rolled the hair in the towel "rolling to be more effective. Now, here," she reached for the drawer with her blow dryer "is-"

"I think I can manage drying hair, Maura. I'm not an idiot. I don't have Vidal Sassoon on speed dial or anything."

Maura plugged in her dryer and grabbed a few brushes. "There are so many reasons that point is obsolete. First off-"

"Maura, just do it," Jane interjected. "Like you said, we don't have time. Though I guess now I'm gon-going to have to be all wordy like you."

"Just say you have a sore throat so you can't talk, Jane," Maura shot.

"You can't lie," Jane teased as Maura got to her hair.

"It is a psychological effect you don't have, Jane. My body will react to your emotions, not mine right now. You'll be fine." She began brushing out her hair before grabbing some product and applying it.

Jane really liked how it felt to have Maura tending to her. Granted, it was like she was tending to herself, but Jane still enjoyed. "I think for as long as we have this situation, you're going to have to do this. I can't remember all these things."

Maura stopped for a moment and thought about it. "It wouldn't seem overly strange if I - you, stayed over. We've done it before. And we could just say you're - I'm, I'm having PTSD issues over Hoyt."

"Good idea," Jane nodded. "I mean not that we want to spread it around, really. I do have a rep to maintain."

"I doubt anyone would question, Jane. Your mother doesn't say a word. It's like we're a couple to everyone or something," Maura finished up her hair. "There, perfect."

Jane felt a lump in her throat at the idea. 'A couple...I'd like that.' "Glad you're happy. You didn't do too badly with my outfit there either."

Maura looked down. "They are just jeans and a Red Sox tee. Not suitable for work."

"Well, that's where you're lucky professor because it's my day off. You have time to figure out how to reverse this and move some of my clothes over here."

Maura's eyes got wide. "Your mother quit the Division One, Jane. She'll be here...all day. What do I do?"

"Calm down, Maura," Jane rested her hands on Maura's shoulders to ground her. "Go back to my place. Tell Ma you'll be back later if she want's to chat and I'll text you before I head home. Oh fuck! How am I supposed to be you? I don't know all that medical stuff." Suddenly Jane finally panicked.

"Jane, you'll be fine. Keep up with the sore throat act and have Susie run point. You just check reports. And by that, just snap pictures of what you don't understand and send them to me, alright? I hope I can get this resolved for us today. Otherwise we are both going on a very unscheduled leave of absence."

Jane grinned. "That is so not going to help the couple rumors."

"We don't have time or energy to care about that right now, Jane. Y-I'm going to be late to work. Come on. Let's go get some breakfast."

"Maura, I'll be fine. I'll grab something on the way. I know I know. You never do that but again, we're running out of time and you need to get back to my place and working on this, okay?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Okay, fine. I laid my clothes out over there. Your bag is already packed. Phone, purse and such," she pointed.

"I know, Maura. I've been in your room before, remember? We've fallen asleep in here quite a few times, actually."

Maura forced herself to keep focus and not linger on other thoughts. "That is true, Jane. I'll see you later." She headed for the bedroom door and shut it behind herself. Fortunately Angela had gone back to the guest house and she made a quick, easy exit. 'How the hell am I going to figure any of this out?'


	2. Chapter 2

Jane pulled up to the station. At first she went to park in her usual spot, right in front. She quickly remembered that is not where Maura parks so she made the trek around the block to the parking garage. 'This is not gonna work,' Jane thought to herself as she got out of the car.

"Good morning, Dr. Isles," one of the lab techs smiled.

Jane waved, not remembering the woman's name at all. She did the best she could to contort her voice. "Good morning. Sorry. Sore throat."

The woman nodded. "Not a problem. Take care." She wandered inside and down another hall. Jane headed directly to the lab to find Susie.

"Good morning, Dr. Isles," the woman brightly smiled.

Jane gave a half-smile and nodded. "Good morning Su-" 'dammit, Maura. Why do you have to be so formal?' "Good morning Chief Criminalist Chang. I have a sore throat today so you'll be running point on most things. If needed I'll call…" Jane blanked. 'Pike. Oh god no! Not that fish!' "Another examiner to come down. But, I think we can manage."

At first the woman was surprised at what seemed like a very personal greeting but then nodded as the doctor sounded more like herself. "I'm sorry to hear that, Dr. Isles. I understand. The tox screens you had us run beyond the standard panels are on your desk as well as the reports for any minerals or other substances. And I did get onto the manufacture of the specific pump. Just waiting for a call back from them."

"Excellent work, Ch-chief Medical Examiner Chang," Jane smiled and nodded. "I'll be in my office." More than ever Jane was now very grateful her mother had quit working at the Division One. No doubt Susie would have gotten on to Angela that Maura wasn't feeling well and the woman would barge in and try taking care of her. That was the last thing either Jane or Maura needed.

Meanwhile, Maura had gotten back to Jane's apartment. "Oh, sorry girl. I forgot to take you for a walk. I was in such a state earlier." Maura found Jo's leash and at the sight, the dog happily wagged her tail and barked. She bent down and clipped it on and headed out.

"Jane? Day off?" A woman down the hall asked. Maura rifled quickly through her brain to find the name.

"Uh h-hey, Ms. Montono. Ye-ah, finally. I have to get Jo out for a walk. Excuse us." Realizing the last part of the sentence was totally off for Jane, Maura inwardly kicked herself. 'Come on, Isles! You've studied this woman for six years now. Just do the opposite of yourself.

She tried to distract herself for a moment as she walked Jo. Maura reached for Jane's cell phone and texted herself. **Did we get any reports in? How is the ruse going? **While waiting for Jane to reply Maura bent down, bag at the ready, getting Jo's droppings.

"Jane? You're still lookin hawt as eva," the familiar voice hit her ears like a thud. "You and Maura still a-"

As Maura got up, bag in hand, she looked at Giovanni. "Yes, Maura and I are still together. And yes, she's still 'lookin hawt' as well," the woman mimicked him.

"Okay," he gave a dopey grin. "I was just headin to the L Train. Guess I'll catch you around."

"Sure, sure," Maura waved him off. "This is much harder than it looks, Jo." She relayed to the dog as they continued their walk.

_**Yes, reports in. Taking pics and sending them to you. How is Jo? **_

Maura smiled seeing the text. **She is fine, Jane. It is much harder to be you than I previously theorized. **

Even though Maura couldn't hear it, Jane let out a laugh on the other end. _**Yeah, not so easy to dumb yourself down, is it?**_

**Jane! You are not dumb. We just have two totally different ways of being in the world, that is all. **

_**If you say so, Maur. Pics should be coming through soon. Get on finding a cure for us too! Being you is exhausting. Even if I am hiding out.**_

**I will get onto it all, promise. Just keep your nose up, Jane.**

There was a pause. _**Either 'nose down' or 'chin up, Maura. If you're telling me to keep scarce, it's 'nose down'. Telling me things will get better? 'Chin up'. **_

**Well fine. You knew what I meant. Basically I am saying both so it fit.**

_**Yeah yeah, Dr. Smartypants.**_

**Thank you, Det. Smartass.**

_**Touche, Maur.**_

Getting back to Jane's apartment, Maura pulled up her email and saw the photos Jane sent. She quickly jotted off her report of the findings for Jane to turn in and then began looking up their situation.

She knew it sounded crazy and most of her searches landed into mythology and conspiracy theory chatrooms that Maura never would have believed in. Of course, none of this was supposed to be possible in the first place.

Realizing the need to pack some clothes, she gave herself a break and Maura wandered into to Jane's room. "It feels odd doing this without Jane here," Maura said to Jo. "I know you see me as Jane but I'm not." Her eyes narrowed on the dog and she crouched down. "Or, do you see me as Maura? You aren't completely acting as you do with Jane." She noted. Of course she knew the dog could not 'talk' back to her. Instead, Jo came over and nudged Maura's hand with her nose. She smiled and allowed herself to pet Jo a few times. "Go rest for a bit. I'll pack your things too. If Jane is staying over, it's only fitting you stay too," she added before getting into Jane's closet.

"Remember. These clothes look lovely on Jane. No, they're not your style, but they are part of what makes Jane...Jane," Maura said out loud. She grabbed enough for the next few days just in case and then went to Jane's dresser. "It's fine. She felt you up earlier! This is nothing," she tried to calm herself as she reached to open the drawer. Her eyes quickly snapped on a pair of black lace panties. "Oh my," she picked them up. As she worked the material between her fingers, Maura couldn't help but flash on an image of Jane laying spread eagle on Maura's bed; nude, save for the panties.

Realizing she was alone, even though it felt wrong, Maura couldn't help but want to satisfy the desire to see how Jane would look in them. She quickly took off her things. "Mmm Jane…" she took a finger, running it across the taut stomach. "Just as sexy as I'd dreamed." She let her hand keep going upward. "It's really tit for tat given her feeling me up earlier." She cupped Jane's breast and shuddered at how good it felt. "I can't count how long I've wanted to feel you…" Before she got herself too worked up she remembered the point was to try on the panties.

She bent at the waist and drew the material slowly up Jane's long legs. Maura had certainly seen Jane naked before. They'd had to grab quick showers at the gym before work or that one biohazard show literally at work. But this was far from the same. She had a complete, all-access pass to the body she'd been craving. Maura went into Jane's bathroom and shut the door. On the back was a full length mirror. She couldn't help but gasp and feel herself grow wet and throb at the sight. "Guess I'll have to take these and do laundry," Maura blushed. "Seems silly to take them off if I'm going to wash them." She redressed and left the lacy material on as a deliciously wicked reminder.

_**Any luck on how to fix us? **_The text was a welcome one.

**Thus far? No. I was just getting some of your clothes. I'll be at my place with Jo soon. Shall I make us something for dinner? **

_**Maura, no! Ma would totally suspect something is up if I cooked. **_

**True. I could just say it's a date.**

A few tense minutes of silence. _**Ha ha. Funny, Maur. Just go home and relax? I'll grab us something on my way home. **_

**That can still be a date, Jane. **She'd just gotten the bag finished and headed to gather some things for Jo when her phone vibrated.

_**True point, Maura. I'll see you as soon as I can. **_The message was simple yet cryptic. Jane was always careful to dance around the concept of her own sexuality. Of course Maura had seen her friend in and out of dalliances with men but really, that's all they were. There was nothing of substance with any of them. All Jane's suitors had ties elsewhere and that seemed to suit her friend just fine.

With that thought, Maura grabbed the bag and leashed Jo Friday, making sure to get her bag as well and headed to the car. "We'll be home in no time," she smiled to the pup. While it wasn't the safest option to have her sitting in the front seat, Maura hadn't thought to grab a cage. "You'll behave, right Jo?"

The dog simply looked at her and panted.

With that, Maura set off for her place. Her mind reeled with how to fix the predicament she and Jane were currently in. None of it made sense in the slightest.

As she pulled up, she noted Angela's car was not in the driveway. Maura heaved a sigh of relief. She grabbed the bags and then Jo, letting the dog sniff to see if she needed to go to the bathroom. Finding she did not, Maura ushered them into the house.

Once inside, she unleashed Jo and took her bag upstairs to her room. She then went back downstairs to check on Bass. "Hello, old friend. How have you been?" She went to his food and found he'd only pecked at the meal she left. "Hmm. Okay. So you want something else? No problem." She went into her fridge and found some kale. She pulled it out and set it to rinse as she got a cutting board down. When it was ready, she chopped it just so, laying it on a nice plate and setting it down for her pet. "Here you go. Enjoy!"

The tortoise seemed to look over but kept on his way toward where, Maura wasn't sure. She went back upstairs to her room, grabbing her iPad and again began researching what to do for her situation. Nothing she found seemed to be that helpful but she bookmarked random sites and ideas.

"M-Er Jane? I'm home," the familiar voice called out. Maura hadn't even realized she'd dozed off until the sound woke her.

"I'm in m-your room, Maura," she called back.

Jane left the food she'd picked up on the island in the kitchen and quickly made her way towards the stairs. While she herself wasn't as skilled in heels, Maura's body was more than comfortable leading the way. "Did you find anything?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Well, that's a polite 'hello,'" Maura countered. "Thus far I have not. I'm still searching. Honestly? This feels like the plot out of some film or exaggerated farce."

Jane blinked. "You have seen Freaky Friday, haven't you?"

Maura's eyes narrowed as she thought over the question. "Given the title, I'd say no."

"How could you not? Jodie Foster? Come on...she was hot," Jane grinned.

"You realize you're saying you found a female hot?" Maura pointed out.

Jane chuckled. "Technically you pointed it out, not me." Jane winked.

Maura looked at Jane flatly. "Whatever. So obviously no, I have not seen that film. What is your point?"

"No real point. You said it felt like a movie and I was just saying it kinda is. Are you ready to take a break and have some dinner?"

"'Kind of,' Jane." Maura corrected. "And yes. I honestly don't recall eating today. I've been too busy pouring over things. Since this hasn't resolved I think we're both going to need to call out. Have Pike come down to take over."

Jane scrunched her nose as the mention of the man's name. "Maura, no," she whined. "He's a moronic chauvinist!"

"A moronic chauvinist you do not have to work with. He's the best I have in a pinch, sadly." She explained as they headed down to the kitchen.

"Maura?" Angela's voice called out.

"Y-" Jane quickly shot a look to Maura as she suddenly realized Jane had to be the one to respond.

"Yes, Angela?" 'Whoa, that's weird.' Never had the detective ever called her mother by her first name.

As they hit the bottom of the stairs, Angela met them. "Ah! Janie! You're here too," she smiled.

"I-uh, yeah, Ma. I'm staying over with Maura for a few nights. Jo's out back if you want to see her. Maura was saying something about an 'impromptu vacation.'" Maura made sure to use the word, knowing Jane wouldn't likely think of it on her own.

"That's fine, dear. You're a big girl. If you want to play hookie from work, who am I to judge? Oh! That's why I came over, Maura. There's something going funny with the electrical in the guest house. When I turn on the light in the kitchen, it blows the fuse."

As Maura, Jane proudly beamed. "Not to worry, Angela. I'll get to that after dinner. Jane can lend a hand."

"I know how to do electrical work too," Maura stated.

Angela smiled with pride. "She does! Janie's a whiz with her hands."

At the comment, Maura couldn't help but bite her lip. 'I bet she is...'

"Jane? Is there something wrong? You're biting your lip."

Maura quickly stopped and blushed. "N-no, Ma. Nothing's wrong. Um, let us have some dinner and we'll be right over."

Inwardly Jane grinned, knowing what had Maura biting her lip. Quickly thinking of how polite her friend always was, Jane smiled. "Angela? Have you eaten? I'm sure there's more than enough to go around?"

Fortunately for both, the woman smiled and waved her hand. "I'm fine, thank you dear. I had a large lunch so I'm just having a salad for dinner. You two girls enjoy."

"Thank you. I'm sure we shall," Jane shot a sly glance to Maura.

This caused the woman to blush deeply and again bite her lip.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Welcome back and thank you. Apologies for the delay. It took me a bit to settle on what I wanted to cover. Hopefully you have enjoyed reading this work as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Without further delay: _

"I thought the point of calling out from work was to _avoid _being in public like this until we are back to ourselves," Maura protested.

"What if the fix is as simple as redoing the whole night over?" Jane asked as she looked through Maura's closet. "And do you have anything that doesn't look like you're coming off a runway?"

Maura took an annoyed breath. "First off, I do not look like I am coming off a runway. I enjoy fashion and appreciate"

As Maura was speaking, Jane chimmined in, knowing what her friend was going to say. "The artistry."

"Precisely." Maura replied. "Secondly, why on Earth do you think that plan is viable?"

Finding something that didn't scream 'available,' Jane stepped out. "What's the harm in trying, Maur?"

"Jane? That is not what you're putting me in. That isn't even this season!" Maura protested, seeing the outfit.

"Technically, I'm putting 'me' in it and yes. It's the least flirty thing you had."

Maura thought quickly to counter her. "And if we run into anyone from the station? They'll think something is wrong because that outfit is very out of character for me."

She narrowed her eyes and sighed, resigning herself to the fact Maura was right. "Fine, fine. You go find something then." Jane flopped back on Maura's bed looking at the ceiling.

Maura went into her closet and found a lovely royal blue Valentino Garavani she had yet to wear and a favorite pair of black Gianvito Rossi's. She brought the ensemble over to Jane. "Here. And I'll find some simple accessories."

"I feel like a life-sized Barbie this."

"That's ridiculous, Jane. For one thing, her proportions are grossly out of line with not only normal, but healthy, guidelines for women. And secondly, she doesn't have nipples or an accurate set of genitals."

Jane shook her head. "Thanks, Maura. So, now I'll go find something in what you brought to put me in. If I am dressing you up that fancy, I don't think I'd look swell wearing jeans and a tee now."

"You'd look more than fine in anything, Jane. Or nude. You've got an amazing physique." Still, they both went over to what Maura had brought.

Jane shot a grin to her friend. "Been taking a close look, Maura?"

"It's only natural really. I have to know what I'm working with, don't I?"

"Sure, Maura. Sure," Jane smiled as she looked through the items. "There. That's a good suit. And that blouse. And my boots. You brought them," she smiled broadly.

"It's part of your character," Maura grinned. "I will go change. You start getting dressed."

"Why are we changing separately? That is my body. I've seen it naked millions of times now." Jane pointed out.

Maura nodded. "True, true. Fine, let's start." She began lifting the hem of her shirt and Jane quickly rushed over, locking the bedroom door.

"Never know when Ma's padding up the steps."

A blush broke across Jane's cheeks as Maura realized. "Right. Sorry." She kept removing Jane's things until she was down to the woman's bra and underwear.

Jane glanced over, looking at herself and smiled again before she began removing Maura's things. "I hadn't noticed before the cute little freckles on your shoulders. I mean I guess it stands to reason if you have freckles on your face and chest you'd have some on your shoulders."

"I don't wear a lot of shoulderless outfits so it's not unusual you didn't notice." Maura began buttoning up Jane's blouse as her friend was slipping into the dress.

"Can you help me?" Jane came over, turning so Maura could zip the dress up. "Thanks," she turned back and smiled.

Maura smiled. "No problem. Do you want me to fix my hair for you?"

"Could you?"

Maura nodded and they wandered into the bathroom. She quickly applied some product and used a roller brush. "All done."

Inside Jane was blissfully happy. She knew Maura was taking care of herself, but it still felt wonderful none the less. "Okay. Any make up? This is you, not me."

"Right!" Maura reached into the second drawer quickly finding some simple things. She finished with the lip paint.

Jane couldn't help but giggle as the brush went over Maura's lip.

"Hold still, Jane."

"It kind of tickles, Maura. You're the one that's ticklish to it, not me."

Maura thought for a moment. "It must be a result of someone else applying it because when I do that myself, I am not ticklish."

Jane shrugged as Maura finished up.

Maura held up a tissue folded in half. "Blot."

Jane leaned over and did as she was asked, kissing the tissue. "Okay. Are we ready now?"

"Unless you'd like something done to you?"

'I'd love for you to take me.' "Uh, I'm good. Or rather, you're good," Jane nodded.

Maura nodded and grabbed her purse, holding it out to Jane. "Don't forget that."

Jane chuckled and shook her head. "Of course not. And don't forget my wallet, badge and phone."

Maura smiled. "Of course not, Jane." She picked up the items from the night stand.

Completely set, both women finally set off for the door.

"Who drives?" Jane asked as Maura took Jane's set of keys to lock the door.

"Hand me m-your phone, Jane? And since we're going in m-your car, you'd drive."

Jane reached into Maura's bag and found the phone, handing it to her friend. After a few quick types and swifts of a finger, Maura handed it back. "Just setting the alarm."

Jane nodded and put it back, reaching for the keys. She clicked the 'unlock' button on the fob. "Can do." She got inside and buckled up.

In no time they were walking into the Robber. Jane could instantly feel eyes on her and she hated it. "Uh, maybe we should pretend to be together or something?"

"We are together, Ja-Maura."

Before Jane could explain what she'd meant, their server walked over. "Hey Jane, Dr. Isles," the younger woman smiled.

"Hey-llo, Mandy." Jane quickly but ungracefully recovered.

"Hey, Mandy. How's BCU going?" Maura asked.

Jane was shocked how well Maura pulled of doing her.

"It's going well, Jane. Thanks," she smiled. "Should I bring over your usual?"

As Jane, Maura nodded. "Sounds good. Thanks."

Jane gave a surprised look to her friend. "How did you do that?"

Maura looked back. "Do what, Maur?"

"Nail me down so well? You sound just like me."

The woman shrugged. "I've watched you for years. It's just coming out."

Jane gave a little smirk to her friend.

Before their drinks could arrive, a man wandered over flashing a repulsively bright smile. "Hello, ladies. I'm Jeremy Braddock. My friend and I were wondering if we could buy you two a drink and get to know you better?"

Maura's instincts were to let him down gently but that was her. She wasn't her. She was Jane. "Back off, pal. If we wanted guys, we'd have 'em."

Jane shot a surprised glance to Maura and thought she'd play along. "Now Jane, don't be rude," she smiled to Jeremy. "I'm sorry. My friend is a little...tense. A drink doesn't sound so bad, does it, Jane?"

Recalling many of Jane's antics, Maura flatly looked at the man. "I'm a BPD homicide detective and she," she pointed to Maura, "cuts up dead people. Sound sexy now, cowboy?"

The man made a slight face just at the detective part and when Jane added Maura's job, that sent him backing up.

"It's really not like that, Jane. You're making my job sound so civilian. I'm the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts," Jane smiled.

"Uh, that's great. W-we're good," he still kept backing up as Maura had taken off the cuffs from the belt and waved them.

Jane turned her attention back, seeing herself waving the cuffs. "Oh stop that! I do not do that."

Before Maura could respond, Mandy came back with a wine for Maura and a Blue Moon for Jane.

"Actually Mandy? I'm feeling in a different mood this evening. Could you please bring me," she pointed to the beer. "And some chili fries sound amazing."

The waitress looked surprised but nodded. "Sure thing, Dr. Isles. I'll be right back."

When the woman was out of earshot, Maura scolded her friend. "Jane, no! Do not make me gain weight. That is not fair," she protested.

Jane chuckled. "Shh. There aren't any more calories in that beer than your wine. And a few fries won't kill you. Remember we got a little tipsy and did that necklace thing? I'm just not in the mood for wine to get tipsy on."

Maura sighed and waved her hand. "Fine, fine."

Mandy brought the drink over. "Those fries will be up shortly. Did either of you want anything else?"

"No thanks, Mandy. The fries will be good. But we'll flag you for refills," Maura as Jane smiled.

"Enjoy," the waitress smiled before going to attend to other tables.

Maura looked to her friend. "So, you're saying you brought the necklace? I certainly didn't."

"Of course, Jane. How else would it work?" As Maura, Jane smiled and took a long sip of the beer.

The women sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying their drinks and thinking about life up to this point.

"No one would ever believe us," Jane finally said, breaking the silence. "They'd think we were crazy."

Maura nodded. "Well, if you weren't involved, wouldn't you think the claim pro-insane?" Maura quickly corrected her speech.

"I guess, yeah. Maybe life can be pretty crazy sometime." Jane raised a hand flagging Mandy over. "Do you need another?"

Maura lifted the bottle and realized it was empty. "Yes, please."

Without stopping to ask, Mandy went to the bar and grabbed two more chilled beers. "Here you go, ladies. Those fries should be about ready. Anything else I can get you in the meantime?"

"Thank you, Mandy," Jane as Maura stated, always remembering how polite her friend was. "I think we're good." She looked to Jane.

As Jane, Maura nodded. "Great, Mandy. Thanks."

They were still at the bar a few hours later, each woman happily with a slight buzz. It had taken Jane's body two beers more than Maura's to become intoxicated.

This time, two men walked over. "Hello. My name's Richard and this is my pal, Jack. We'd love to buy you lovely ladies a drink and-"

Before he could go on, feeling Jane's oats, Maura reached for the cuffs. "Whoa. Hold it Dick? Jackass? We're good. In fact, we're together, so butt out." Without warning, Maura pulled Jane to her and kissed her deeply.

Each woman essentially kissing herself yet kissing one another was an oddly rattling yet arousing moment.

"Uh...so-sorry," the man began to back off.

When they left, Jane looked stunned. "What the hell? I...I don't even know what to say to that."

"Too much?"

Jane shook her head. "No...no. Not at all. I just...didn't think you had it in you!"

Maura blushed lightly. "Generally I don't. But you do."

"I think we're both a little tipsy. Shall we try with the necklace?" Jane asked as she got it out of Maura's purse.

"Now or never, right?"

Jane handed the necklace to Maura, remembering she was the one holding it that night. "Now, remember what I said that night?"

Maura nodded, holding it. "Come on, Maur. Just try?"

"Jane, you've had too much to drink. That is not some magical amulet. It's someone's lost necklace."

Jane gave a grin. "It so could be. All we have to do is touch it at the same time and say, 'I wish I had your life.' Come on. It's worth a try. If it's not an amulet, there's nothing to be afraid of," she taunted.

"You are acting like a child, Jane." Maura huffed slightly.

"But you're touching it. So come on. On three. One...two...three. I wish I had your life."

As Maura, Jane mimicked the words back at the same time. "I guess we'll find out in the morning if it worked?"

Maura nodded handing Jane the necklace back. "For now, just put that away. Your body is starting to sober up. Let's head home?"

Jane nodded, reaching in and finding Maura's wallet.

"Just leave a hundred. That will cover the food and drinks and a good tip."

Jane wanted to protest but she knew it was Maura's little way of helping their waitress out without it being obvious. "Alright." She set the money down and they headed out.

**A/N:**_I'm feeling there is one more final chapter here but let me know what you think? Reviews feed a writer's soul! _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Apologies for the delay in updating. I'd gotten sidetracked with a number of projects and then honestly stalled the last two days trying to get the last two pages perfect lol. I hope you enjoy! Please consider this a fitting end to a story I was quite honored to write. To my love, I hope I did you proud! _

Again her head was pounding. Maura slowly opened her eyes and saw a sight she really hoped she wouldn't; Jane's bedroom. "I knew it was ridiculous. But really, this whole situation is ridiculous." She yawned and stretched as she got out of the bed. She made her way to Jane's bathroom, taking care of a few things before throwing on some jeans and a blouse to head back to her place.

While on her way, Maura thought to stop in for coffee at the Java Jolt. If nothing else she'd have a nice, hot cup of coffee for Jane as they both tried figuring out how to unravel the mess.

"Hey, Det. Rizzoli. Off today?" A familiar voice asked as she headed inside.

Maura stopped and turned. "Hello, Aaron. I am, yes."

The guy behind the counter smiled. "Seein your friend, Dr. Isles today?"

As Jane, Maura nodded. "I am heading there now."

Even though there were customers ahead of her, the man went to making two coffees, knowing their orders by heart. "No charge. Maybe put in a good word with her for me? She seems like a real class act."

At first Maura went to reject the coffee. It wasn't right getting something for free when she could easily pay. As the annoyance in those around her grew, she felt it safest to just leave as quickly as possible. "I-I'll do that, Aaron. Thank you," she took the coffees and rushed back to the car. She shook her head as she began driving back to her place.

Again when she arrived Angela's car wasn't out front. Maura made her way inside the house. In the kitchen she found a plate with kale leaves and spinach on the floor for Bass and a bowl with dry food for Jo. When the pup hadn't come to greet her Maura figured the dog was just out back. She went to the back door and found the dog happily napping in the morning sun. Oddly, Maura had set the coffee on the island in the kitchen and forgot to bring it up with her as she headed to her room.

As she got closer, she heard strange yet familiar sounds. She heard herself moaning and whimpering. She stopped right outside the closed door, listening.

"Oooh fuckkkk this is better than I dreamed. Mmmm you're soooooo responsive. God I wish you'd let me touch you like this...and this...anddddd oooooo…"

Maura felt a wetness and tingling between Jane's thighs and nipples began straining against Jane's bra. Tentatively, she bit her lip. Part of her thought to wait but it was becoming too much. Her lust and need for her friend was overwhelming every sense.

Finally Maura reached for the knob and let herself in. Jane stopped almost in terror, eyes wide as she began trying to pull bedding around her. Maura didn't say a word. She began undressing Jane's body quickly before moving over to the bed. "I'm not that responsive with men," she smiled as she leaned down, kissing Jane deeply.

In that moment, it felt as though the world stood still. Suddenly, each woman was back in their own bodies looking at one another.

"Don't you dare stop," Maura whispered, pulling Jane on to her gruffly, possively.

Each woman moaned into another hungry kiss. Maura easily maneuvered them so she was on top of Jane, smiling down and caressing her face. "I've wanted this so long. We've been closer than best friends for years. I thought I'd die before anything like this would happen."

Surprised by her friend-turned-lovers strength, Jane could only smile as the woman spoke. "I-I know. I was scared I'd lose you somehow if things went here. Everyone I've been with leaves. And I can't lose you, Maura," Jane's voice slightly cracked as tears began forming.

Maura leaned in again, kissing Jane tenderly. "You're not losing me as a friend. You're gaining me as a very skilled lover and wonderful partner."

"Glad you don't oversell yourself," Jane teased. "I think you're gonna have to prove those skills though, doc," she grinned, challenging Maura.

She smirked and kissed Jane again before tracing kisses over Jane's chisled jaw. When she got to her earlobe, Maura took it between her lips, tugging slightly and sucking it.

"Mmmm," Jane's toes were already curling. "I've never had anyone do that…"

Maura grinned to herself as she gently stopped and began nibbling down Jane's neck. "I'm sure we'll discover a lot of 'firsts' together, Jane." Getting to her pulse point, Maura stopped and sucked, careful not to form a hickey before continuing her mouth's journey lower.

Part of her wanted to ravage Jane completely. To let the years of pent up sexual tension out. At the same time, she wanted it to be soft and loving. Easing Jane into what would be years and years of pleasure.

"Ooh god, Maur," Jane exclaimed as lips enveloped a swollen nipple and fingers expertly tweaked and rolled the other.

Maura smiled to herself as she switched and suckled the other nipple. She then gently let that go and kept kissing down Jane's body. She teased her tongue into her lover's navel.

Jane arched and gripped the sheets. "Please, Muara. I-I need you," she panted.

Maura grinned and nodded. "Alright." She got herself situated between Jane's thighs, nibbling up Jane's right inner thigh to her wet, waiting sex. As her tongue hit Jane's clit, again her lover arched.

"Oooh!" Jane moved her hands and ran her fingers through Maura's hair. As Maura kept up her ministrations, Jane twirled more of Maura's hair around her fingers.

As she brought her lover closer to climax, Jane couldn't help but tug Maura's hair. Normally the sensation would be painful or annoying but Jane doing it brought nothing but joy to Maura's heart.

She worked two fingers into Jane as she kept her mouth on Jane's clit. She felt Jane's inner walls tighten and then relax as she kept working.

Maura kept her gaze focused on Jane's face and loved the sounds and sights she was creating. With a free hand, Jane massaged a breast and played with her nipple.

"Oooh god, Maura. There, there! Don't stop," she begged as she began riding Maura's face and fingers.

Maura kept going, adding a third finger and thrust slightly faster and deeper. Suddenly Jane's walls tightened, almost squeezing her fingers out as she came in a rush.

Without warning, even though Maura had stopped, just the presence of her fingers inside Jane made the woman cum again. "Oh my fucking god," she cried out as she gripped the sheets tighter. "More, please? God don't stop!"

That was all Maura needed to keep making love to Jane. Five orgasms later Jane finally begged to stop. Maura waited a moment before licking her clean and coming up to hold Jane.

"I...I don't even...no one has ever made me do that," Jane said, her voice almost small with her level of shock.

"I told you I had skills," Maura grinned.

Jane bit her lip, nervous again. "I-I don't know that I will be that good. I mean...you've obviously...I can't be your first," Jane stated.

Maura kissed her softly again. "You're not but you have nothing to worry about, Jane. Don't you get it yet? I love you. I want you. No matter what you do I'll be thrilled."

Jane swallowed, thinking over Maura's words. "I love you too, Maura." She shifted so that she was on top, leaning down to kiss her lover deeply.

Maura hungrily returned the kiss as she felt Jane's hands massage her breasts. When the kiss broke, Maura grinned. "I think you more than know what to do, _Jane_."

The way the woman's tongue teased her name against the back of Maura's teeth, drawing it out slowly, lit an insatiable need within in her. Any fears or hesitations dropped away. She leaned down, kissing Maura with a renewed sense of self and prowess. She could feel the depth of longing as Maura kissed back.

In less than a second Jane's mouth wanted desperately to be everywhere on her lover they could possibly be. She kissed her way down Maura's ample chest, loving how soft and warm her body felt.

With men, the experience hadn't been horrible to Jane though it felt like a duty. An obligatory act done to solidify some bond and adhere to a social norm. Their bodies were hard and unyielding. With Maura? It was a complete 180 degree difference. Maura moaned and moved with every kiss and lick.

"Oooh Jane!" She cried as the woman took her time licking and sucking each of Maura's hardened nipples.

She kept making her way down Maura's body, taking her time to feel everything. She wanted her lips to become so in tune with Maura's body they knew every inch of her with sense memory. Jane reached her hands to Maura's, lacing their fingers together for the moment as she went lower still.

For a moment she paused as she got face to not-face with her lover's sex. She bit her lip and swallowed for a moment.

Sensing Jane's hesitation, Maura squeezed her hands. "You don't have-"

Before Maura could finish her sentence, Jane hand let go of her hands and had parted Maura's tender folds. She dove her tongue in. The taste was not unpleasant, it was just different.

"Ooooh Jane! OOOO," Maura moaned.

The words encouraged her further and she moved her tongue as Maura had done on her, reminding herself whatever felt good to her would feel good to Maura. Jane moved her mouth, sucking Maura's clit as she had her nipples while sliding two slender fingers deeply inside. She felt inner walls tighten and stopped for a moment.

"Ooh don't stop, please! I-it means you're doing well! I-I need you Jane!" Maura's voice was almost small and pleading.

With the knowledge in hand, Jane kept going, recalling what Maura had done to her. She pumped and thrust and when she felt the walls squeeze again, she curled her fingers and hit something she wasn't totally sure of but when she did, Maura screamed.

"THERE! GOD! THERE! YES! OOOOO FUCCKKKKK!" In a daze almost Maura's head fell back as she came almost violently under Jane's ministrations.

"S-should I-"

Before Jane could finish asking, Maura began moving against her hand telling her without words to keep going.

Happily, Jane obliged and kept going. Wondering what it would be like, she gently began working a third finger inside. She loved how warm and wet it all felt.

"Oooooh God Jane! I-I haven't...this good….ages…." Maura's body and mind were lost in the haze of pleasure to the point she wasn't able to finish a sentence.

It didn't matter. Jane knew exactly what it meant. No matter how many women her lover had bedded, what mattered was she was with Jane now.

After hours of back-and-forth love making sessions finally wound down, Maura laid with her head on Jane's chest, listening to her heartbeat. "I meant what I said, Jane. I didn't just say I love you in the heat of the moment. I'm not the type to do that. I've had sex with others and never thought to utter the phrase because it wasn't true."

Jane smiled and rubbed Maura's back. "I know, Maur. I know. You're too logical. Plus, you can't lie. I meant it too. I'm not the sort to just say it back to make someone feel better. I guess this uh, makes you my girlfriend? Don't we seem kind of old for that phrase though?"

Maura chuckled lightly. "Partner is sufficient, no?"

Jane began running her free hand through Maura's hair and nodded. "Perfect."

Maura sighed gently as something came to mind. "You know I won't be able to work on your cases, anymore."

Jane looked bewildered. "What? Why? Maura, that's crazy!"

She kissed Jane's chest gently. "We cannot have any appearance of impropriety on your cases. Even if I don't get chose for Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth next year, just being an M.E. with BPD can put your cases in question."

Jane sighed and nodded. "Guess I can't have it all?"

"Maybe there's a way around it. I'm not entirely sure. We can talk to the District Attorney another time. For now? Let's just lay here."

"Perfect idea," Jane smiled and kissed Maura's forehead.


End file.
